


Acceptance

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Harry100's prompt #281: Pie.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Acceptance

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #281: Pie.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Acceptance

~

“Pie, Severus?”

Severus sighed. He’d allowed himself to be dragged to the Burrow, resigned himself to be whispered about, let Molly practically smother him with attention. 

This was what life would be like if he and Harry stayed together. He’d be swallowed up by his adoptive family, enveloped in Gryffindor homeliness.

“Severus?” Molly prodded. 

Harry, beside him, placed his hand on Severus’ thigh. And that touch recalled the way Harry writhed with him at night, the way he whispered hot words of love in his ear. 

Anything was worth keeping Harry. 

“Yes,” he said, meeting Harry’s eyes. “I’d love some.” 

~


End file.
